


All roads lead to bed

by Lust_Demon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Demon/pseuds/Lust_Demon
Summary: Do you ever feel like you're not in charge of your own destiny, like... you're being controlled by an invisible hand?Thereza sort of has that problem.  She doesn't exactly know where she wants to go, she just knows that she wants to travel and do things.  She needs help deciding!  That's where you come in.





	All roads lead to bed

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 'All roads lead to bed'. When I was younger I always loved the choose your own adventure stories. As I got older I found someone wrote an amazing warcraft story called You Awaken in Razor Hill. In that fashion, I decided that I wanted to do an adult story for the warcraft fandom. I'm playing fast and loose with continuity, so characters that are currently dead in retail are alive here and doing perfectly fine. I would pin it sometime after Garrosh takes power, more or less.  
So, it basically goes like this! I write a chapter and at the end I'll have at least two choices that you can vote on. One week after I post a chapter, I'll read through the comments to see where Thereza should go and write accordingly. Because the story has been up here for a bit I decided to turn the anonymous comments on so anyone can suggest where Thereza might go. Thereza is my character and as such she has her preferences, which do not include the Forsaken and there's only a marginal acceptance of Death Knights. As it progresses I may include other peoples ocs as well, depending on how well this does.  
If you really like this story and want to help with it's creation you can feel free to give me a tip over at Ko-fi  
# I Lust_demon have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as Fanfic Pocket Archive. Keep MY work off YOUR app. #  
https://ko-fi.com/A3689MI

Magical barriers were down after almost a full human’s generation had passed, opening up their homeland to more dangers than before and inciting panic in the lesser masses. While the ‘bubble’ was up around their small space of land they had to deal with the Amani trolls, the few undead and the stupidity of their own people. But that was -their own- problems and they had dealt with it. Now the world was opened up again and their reagent had chosen to side with the Horde, because what other choice did they really have? There was too much distrust between them and humans, too much wrong done on both sides to simply set aside and walk forward claiming peace. So instead the genius idea was to side with the people who had undead among them and… why was this a good idea?

Thereza rubbed at her temples as she looked at the various maps in the cartography room. She needed to gain in strength but she had done everything she could here to strengthen herself and hone her skills with the Light. To stay here would only allow things to stagnate or possibly backslide. In order to get out she couldn’t go through the plaguelands because that would mean an almost instant death at the hands of the undead, so she could end up using a teleportation orb. To go to a land where -other- undead were, but at least those ones were allied with the elves. Curling her lip at the thought, she skimmed her fingers across the maps that showed her the basic path she could take. From the once proud Lordaeron there were goblin zeppelins that would take her to the orc capital and then the real travels would start. 

Getting up from her seat, she turned and made her way to the door, snagging her backpack as she went and tossing it over her shoulder. She was wearing the lightest mail armor that she could find, enchanted in a way that ensured the spells that she used were just as potent as the hammer that she carried at her side. Ignoring the guards that were patrolling, she headed towards the section of their city that was filled with mages. Magic was part of a blood elf’s everyday life, but for a mage that lived in this part of the city it was practically bursting at the seams. Cats that changed fur color, chores that did themselves and teleportation orbs set up in a hub that would take them wherever they needed to be in a hurry. She had never bothered with any of those things. Being protected (trapped) in Quel'Thalas she always felt as though there was too much being done for them. She didn't want to be some pampered priestess that mouthed words of prayer that meant nothing to the heart. She wanted to be a paladin and actually work for what she wanted. 

Taking a breath, she let it out slowly and cast her gaze upwards, the sound of a blacksmith anvil being struck making a full ringing sound. When she was younger she thought that she might join the Argent Dawn, but when the bubble went up over her home she assumed that she would never be able to see that come to fruition. Now that possibility was alive again and she could practically feel her nerves vibrating with the need to get out and do something. She would end up having to deal with the undead, of course, but there was a great deal of satisfaction to be found in cleansing the land of the mindless zombies. There were also some rumors about expeditions of the Argent Dawn members going further North to continue their holy duty to rid the world of the undead. If she was going to do that, however, she needed to get stronger, to get better armor. Perhaps even find a patron who would help supply her with potions and enchantments for her journeys. But that was getting far ahead of herself. She wasn’t even out of Silvermoon City and she already had her head dancing with thoughts of grandeur. She hadn’t even aligned herself to a guild and here she was thinking that she could try to save the world. If her sister were here, she would have laughed at the idea. 

Striding down the corridor, she let herself veer to the side so she could avoid one of the lumbering arcane guardians that patrolled the area. Despite their size they didn’t make nearly as much noise as one would think. She remembered when she was small she used to climb all over them. One of her friends had actually made one that stayed inside the house and could do whatever she showed it. Sweeping floors, shelving books, and if her friend was to be believed, even sexually satisfying her with a toy she had installed.

Shaking her head, she resisted the urge to turn and look at one of the guardians, instead focusing on what was ahead of her. Going up the stairs, she smiled faintly and took a step back when she saw an apprentice chasing after a cat. The name that the girl was calling sounded decided elvish and she wondered if perhaps a polymorph spell had gone wrong or lasted too long. 

Past the mage quarters and the enchanting trainers, she climbed the slope that led to the transmigration orb that linked Silvermoon to Undercity. She pushed her shoulders back, lifting her chin as she readied herself for the smell of undead, slime and mold that would surely permeate the former Lordaeron. She had seen that city, when she was younger, before all of this insanity started. It felt like a lifetime had passed. There was a moment of hesitation before she reached out and laid her hand on the warm orb, feeling a tingling start behind her belly button before she was yanked from her home to Undercity. When her vision came back to her, she was pleasantly surprised to find that it didn’t smell nearly as bad as she thought it would. Letting out a slow breath, she started down the stone stairs and turned towards the archway that led to the main roads, ignoring the additional graveyards that had been put in closer to the castle.

There was a lot that she had to ignore, but it was easier to do so once she turned her back on it and pretended like it didn’t exist. Her fingers clenched the strap of her backpack and she saw the huge towers in the distance. There was a zeppelin puttering towards it and she figured that if she hurried, she should be able to catch the next one out to Orgrimmar. From there it was just a matter of deciding where she would go next.

Would she take the path down to Sen’jin village and partake of the rumor mill?

Or would she make her way towards the crossroads to see what Garrosh was asking his people to do now?


End file.
